


Third Time's a Charm

by shadowsamurai



Series: Get Me to the Church on Time [3]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last wedding...no prizes for guessing who it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"I don't believe this," Grace grumbled

"Which part?"

"The part where everybody is late…*again*!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry, they'll get here. Eventually. Might not be alive for long when they *do* get here, though."

Grace glared. "That is not funny! How can you be so bloody calm?"

"Because I know they'll be here, Grace. Calm down."

"I don't *want* to calm down," she replied petulantly.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Get a move on or we'll be late!" Spencer yelled.

"I think we already are, Spence!"

Spencer shook his head. "They'll kill us, especially Grace. Especially after last time. And the time before that."

"And whose fault was it both times?"

Spencer grinned. "Yours."

"That's not funny, Spence. Have you got everything? Bow tie? Courage? Rings?"

"I thought you had those."

"Spence!"

Spencer grinned and held his hands up in surrender. "Everything's under control. Now let's get going!"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace turned to the vicar, who was different yet again and bore a remarkable resemblance to the vicar of Dibley, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's holding them up."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have nothing planned for the rest of the day anyway," the vicar replied jovially.

"Thank you."

"We could just start without them."

Grace glared again. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm always serious, Grace."

"We are not starting without them. We can't!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am," Grace snapped. "Look, we cannot start without them, so just shut up."

"They'll be here."

"How the hell do you know? You're not psychic, are you?"

Boyd smiled and put his arm around Grace's shoulder. "I know they'll be here because they all love you and they wouldn't miss this for anything."

"They said something similar about you," Grace replied. "You were still late."

"That was Spence's fault!" Boyd protested.

"Just like this?"

He grinned. "Probably."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Spencer pulled up outside the church, the tyres screeching as the car stopped. "We are so dead," he muttered, hurrying up the path, straightening his jacket as he went.

"Yes, *you* are." Chris strode after the DI, straightening his jacket as well.

Spencer stopped outside the doors and looked at his companions. "Have we got everything?"

"I think so," Frankie replied.

"Cold feet?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Spence, just open the doors before Grace bursts a vein!"

"Not Boyd?" the DI asked.

Both Mel and Frankie shook their heads. "Grace, believe me," Frankie told her husband.

They opened the doors and hurried down the aisle, their eyes downcast until they reached the front of the church.

"Where the hell have you been?" Grace asked, her voice a loud whisper. "You're late, *again*!"

Spencer cringed. "It wasn't my fault the first time or last time, and it's not my fault this time!"

"Please not another cat in a tree," Boyd said, looking at the four of them. "Or a dog down in the drains."

Spencer shook his head. "Nope. Worse," he replied.

"Do tell," the vicar said dryly.

The four of them suddenly became very interested in the floor and their feet. "What?" Boyd asked flatly.

"It was my fault," Chris replied, looking up. "When Mel and I got married, we all made bets on when you two would get married. I won and I wanted to collect my winnings before we came here."

"Yeah, and three hundred quid wasn't easy to come up with on the spot," Mel grumbled.

The silence was so sharp that the ones looking down finally looked up, and they all took an instinctive step backwards, as did the vicar. Grace looked as though she was about to kill the four 'kids' there and then, literally.

"No blood shedding in the church, please," the vicar said in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Wait until you get outside."

"Oh, I will," Grace muttered darkly.

"Please, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion, although most marriages do tend to end in divorce," the vicar continued.

Boyd glared at her. "Not helping."

The vicar gulped and then smiled. "Right. Shall we get on with this, then you can kill them sooner rather than later?" she asked Grace.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Right. Places everyone. This is not a rehearsal." The vicar cleared her throat and started. "Dearly beloved, we're here to day to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. And after that you can witness this woman killing these four while this man either watches or helps."

Boyd grinned while the 'kids' scowled. "I like her," he murmured to Grace.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you might."

"I'm just going to skip to the end, if that's alright with you," the vicar said. "I was never one for long services. Leaves less time for parties."

"No, please make it as long as you like," Spencer told.

But Grace smiled. "The end is fine."

"Oh, good. Peter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Boyd replied, looking at Grace in adoration.

"And do you, Grace, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Grace said. "At least until George Clooney comes along."

"Sod off, he's mine," the vicar replied. "The rings, please." Spencer handed Boyd one ring while Mel gave Grace another. "These rings are a symbol of your love. Do not lose them. Right, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride, and then step to one side while she exacts her revenge."

Boyd leant down and gave Grace a kiss that looked very perfunctory to anyone else, but to Grace it held so much promise of what would come later. "Go on, give them hell," he whispered in her ear.

Grace smiled at him before looking at the children. "I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a head start. You have until I count to five. One. Two. Three. Four."

"I've never seen Spencer move so fast," Boyd muttered as the four of them ran from the church before Grace reached 'five'. He turned to his new bride and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

The kids, it seemed, hadn't got very far and Grace caught up with them at the reception. No violence ensued, just a lot of glaring and a few choice words. Just before the required dancing started, Chris caught Boyd on his own.

"I'm sorry about before, I hope we didn't upset you or Grace," he said.

Boyd shook his head. "Normally I'd be pissed at you, but I'm too happy to care today. And Grace isn't that mad."

"Good." Chris then handed an envelope to Boyd. "I never intended on keeping this anyway if I won. I, erm, I don't know what you and Grace like, really. If I did, I'd have bought you something."

Boyd felt the thickness of the envelope and his eyes widened slightly. "Is this what I think it is?"

Chris nodded. "The fivers are from Spence, I'm afraid."

"I would say I can't take this, but I bloody well will."

"I was hoping you bloody well would," Chris replied with a laugh. "Just…enjoy it."

"What about you?"

"Me? I get to say 'I told you so' for a while. Nothing's better than that."

Boyd laughed. "Very true. Thank you." He shook the younger man's hand and went in search of Grace.

"You're just a pussy cat, aren't you?" Mel said to her husband, startling him.

"If I'd known that's what you were going to do, I'd have given you my small change instead," Spencer added.

Chris looked at him. "What do you call fivers?"

"Big change," Spencer replied with a grin.

Frankie appeared at the DI's side. "That was lovely, Chris. And just for the record, we wouldn't have kept the winnings either."

Chris blushed a little in embarrassment. "I didn't think you would have."

Mel grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Come on, Mr 'I Told You So'. Time to dance."

Chris scowled. "That's not going to work now, is it?"

Spencer grinned as he led Frankie to the floor. "Sorry, buddy."

"I don't think I like you three any more."

Frankie laughed. "You should know by now that you'll never win."

Chris nodded dejectedly. "I'm learning.

Boyd looked at the kids laughing and joking with each other and kissed Grace's forehead. "Go on, say it."

She looked up at him innocently. "Say what, dear?"

"Don't start, Grace!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Alright. I told you so."

"How did you know Chris would give up the winnings anyway?" Boyd asked as they danced.

"It's in his nature. Besides, I wanted him to win the bet."

Boyd shook his head. "If they ever find out you over heard them talking about us getting married…."

"And that I picked the second week in June on purpose, they'd never speak to us again, I know," Grace replied. "Who's going to tell them, though?"

Boyd grunted. "They thought the same thing when they were making those bets, and we found out."

Grace just laughed and kissed him again. "They won't find out," she repeated, turning slightly to look at the two couples dancing. "They do look good together, Peter, don't they?"

Boyd smiled at the way she said his name. "Who? Spence and Frankie or Mel and Chris?"

"Both couples, I think."

"They do, but you know they're saying the same thing about us," Boyd said, kissing Grace. He noticed that as soon as the vicar had said 'you may kiss the bride', they couldn't *stop* kissing. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he rather liked it, and he knew Grace did too.

"Don't they look good together," Frankie said as she and Spencer danced.

"Just like we do," Mel agreed.

FIN


End file.
